Surprise Me, Will Ya?
by Breakmedownx09
Summary: Watch your step, you never know who you're gonna fall for.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I'm gonna break this into parts because I don't have the whole thing written, but I wanted to start with this at least and see how you guys liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ashley's POV **

"Cell phone?" Ethan asks as he puts himself together.

I respond while thinking about the question, "…check."

"Keys?" He asks, looking every which way, glancing around the room.

I slap around through my purse and then feel a little prick. "Yupp."

He takes in a little breath and then asks, "Ring?"

I pick up my hand and glance at it, "Of course."

He asks one more question, "Whose car are we taking?"

I begin to walk towards the door as I say, "Is that even a question? Come on. We're taking my car. It lures in all the babes." I wink at him and he smiles. He should be used to this routine by now. We've done it for the past three years.

I ask Ethan as I lock the door, "Where to tonight?"

He answers in a simple form, "How about just the usual tonight? I don't feel like going far to pick up girls."

I shrug my shoulders and respond, "Okay. Just don't complain to me when all you see are townies."

We walk out of the apartment complex and hop in the car to drive to the middle of the town. I squeeze the car into a really tight space and get out. Ethan and I take out our VIP cards and immediately show them to the bouncers, without waiting in the long, obnoxious line. We don't have the time or patience to go through that kind of wait. There are many girls to meet and so little time.

One advantage of going to a bar in your own town is being able to know a lot of the people there, which is sometimes bad. I can ask Ethan if knows a certain girl and if he does, he usually can give me the scoop and it'll help me pick up the chick and vice versa.

Tonight doesn't seem like one of those nights, though. I don't see many familiar faces, which is going to make this a struggle for Ethan and me.

We immediately hit the bar and grab a drink to toast to the night. Then we break away and swoon anyone and everyone. That's the ritual and I don't plan on making any changes to it anytime soon. Ethan usually goes after the straight girls and I the ones who play on both teams. He doesn't know it, but I get more looks and winks from the straight girls than he does. But I could never tell him that because it might put a damper on his "game."

I have a plan for each girl I encounter. If she is with a group, I play along cool and try to make friends will the whole clan to woo the girl I'm interested at the moment. If she is alone—dancing or drinking—I walk up to her and casually make conversation and take it from there. And if I find I'm really attracted to the girl off the bat, I pull out the ring and propose to her right on the spot. I've done that quite a few times and they never turned into anything, even though they all said yes when I proposed. Ever since the last one, I haven't found anyone worthy of kneeling down on one knee to express my infatuation. It seems like tonight will just turn out like the rest—bring home the hottest girl and have hot and heavy sex and of course have a mutual agreement that's its just going to be a one night stand and nothing more. That's why I like to take home the sober girls. They usually stick to their words that they make at the bar.

I scope out the bar and don't see anyone that clearly catches my eye. I turn around and ask the bartender for a shot and immediately ingest it. I slide the glass closer to the bartender and place some money down. I turn around completely and see Ethan, in a chair, with his hands full of women. There must be about four or five of them surrounding him. Where are my women?!

I look to the right and see out of the corner of my left eye, the most gorgeous thing that has ever entered my eyes. My mouth drops instantly at the sight of her. I turn my head to get a perfect view of her face. Her dirty blond hair bounces off her shoulders with each step. Her baby blue eyes are as calm as the sea. The girl continues to walk to my left as I stare her down. She walks into an open area and I quickly get a glimpse of her body. She's tall and has a very attractive body.

The girl walks closer towards the bar while my heart beats faster, the closer she gets to me. She wraps around all of the people and steps up to sit in a seat in the bar area. I see her mouth move, talking to the bartender, but I can't make out any words. I wait as the guy prepares her drink and hands it over to her.

Suddenly, a hand snaps its fingers at me. I look to my right and see Ethan with his look, "Would ya close your mouth? You're gonna catch flies."

I close my mouth, but then open it soon enough when I ask, "Do you know who that is?" I point over to the girl I just witnessed a few seconds ago.

He studies her a little bit and then replies, "Hmm…no I don't. I've never seen her around. Have you?"

I give him the idiot look and say, "No I haven't, that's why I was asking you."

He watches my facial expressions, or lack of, for a few moments and then says, "Well are you gonna go over there or can I claim her?"

I release my arms from the counter and say without expression, "I'm proposing."

He's in shock, "What?! Are you sure you want to?"

I mumble to myself, "I would be an idiot if I didn't do it."

I slowly walk over to the girl, reaching into my pocket for the ring. I pull it out and take a few more steps and then stand in front of her. I get down to business and down on one knee.

I make my little speech as she gives me a very weird look, "As soon as you walked through that door, my eyes were immediately glued to you. I think you are the most beautiful person that has stepped foot on Earth. Will you marry me?"

She chuckles, pretty loud in fact. She answers, "I'm honestly very flattered, but I'm not looking for marriage right now."

I stand up and answer, "That's okay. I can wait." I slip the ring back into my pants.

She smiles genuinely, "That's very sweet of you, but shouldn't I know your name at least?" That smile of hers is making my heart flutter, severely.

I reach out my hand for a shake, "I'm Ashley."

She grabs my hand and shakes it gently, "Spencer. It's nice to meet you."

I greet, "It's very nice to meet you."

She's becoming embarrassed quickly and her cheeks start to get red. She lets out a breath of air, "Do you propose to all the girls around here?"

I answer, "No. I only propose to extremely attractive women."

She asks, "So who's the ring for?"

I pull it out of my pocket again, "It's for you. That's why I proposed."

She gives a very confused face, "Wait, you're not some stalker who knows my schedule and has been planning this moment for the past few years, are you?"

I quickly shake my head back and forth as I say, "Oh no. It's definitely not like that, I absolutely promise you that."

She's still a little wary of the situation. She asks, "Are you sure?"

I rush out my words just so I can prove to her I'm not some maniac, "Yes. I'm positive. I honestly just saw you for the first time just a few moments ago. I just immediately noticed you walking through the door and I just knew there was something magical about y—"

She grabs my face in a sexual way and plants her lips onto mine. She gets a good feel for my cheeks, lips…and tongue. I put my hand on the left side of her neck to make the kiss more passionate, but after a few moments, she breaks away from me, leaving me wanting more of her loveliness.

My eyes are sorta closed as I try to grasp what just happened. Can I have more, please?

I open my eyes to see Spencer looking at me, slightly biting her lip at the same time. It looks like she's anticipating more as well, but I'm going to let the opportunity slide for now. I want to know what she thought of the first kiss. I give her the "So?" look.

She compliments, "Charming and a good kisser. I'm impressed." She smiles as she gazes into my eyes.

I say in a soft tone as I point a finger in mid air (I'm nervous, alright?), "I wasn't kidding about the stalking thing, you know."

She assures, "Oh I know that. I just didn't want to waste any more time so I just kissed you."

I ask, "Time? Are you in a rush to go somewhere?" Don't leave already!

She grabs her handbag from the counter and breaks the news, "Actually, I am. I just wanted to stop in really quick to grab a drink before a long ride home." She stands up and situates her shirt to look like when she first walked through the door.

I make up an excuse, "But you just got here." I really don't want her to go. My heart is tearing apart every second that passes by.

She explains, "I know, but it's late and I really have to get back home. My ride's waiting for me."

I become nosy, just to haul her that little bit, "Girlfriend? Boyfriend...Husband?"

She puts her hand over her pocket suddenly. She responds, "It's actually my brother waiting for me." She pulls the phone out of her pocket and examines the name on the front screen. "And that's him calling right now. I really need to go but it was really nice meeting you." She starts to walk away as she puts her phone back in its place.

What just happened? Ashley! Wake up and go after her! If you lose her, you might lose the rest of your life! But if I go, I might scare her off as being too assertive.

Passive Ashley has just initiated. I turn around and look glumly at the bartender. He can tell by the look on my face that I'm not very pleased with what just happened.

He speaks to me, "Why'd you let her go?"

I ask, "What?"

He spaces out his words to put more emphasis into the sentence, "WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?"

I look down at the counter as I say, "Because I have no guts for anything." I take the ring out of my pocket and examine it as I continue to speak, "She probably didn't even like me anyway. Everything was just pointless, especially the proposal."

He responds after a few seconds, "Why don't you turn around?"

I utter as I spin around in my stool, "Huh?" I get a full view of Spencer, standing right in front of my eyes. I ask, "What's wrong?"

She drops her bag on the counter. She answers, "I forgot something."

She leans in closer to me. I ask, "What did you forget?" I put the ring back where it came from.

She leans in very close to me, gazing into my eyes and seducing them at the same time. She puts her right hand on the counter behind me and the other gets ready to grab a part of my body. "I forgot you."

She puts her lips onto mine and kisses me passionately beyond belief. She puts her left hand around my body and on my back, almost lying on top of me.

She lifts her mouth off of mine and drags her face across mine. She glides over to my neck and begins to kiss me all over.

This feels so wonderful…

"Ashley!" a masculine voice screams.

I quickly jolt up and kind of push Spencer off me in the process, but not intentionally. I jerk my head to the right to see Ethan practically toppling over me.

I act like a teenager who has just been caught making out, by her parents. I ask innocently, "What?"

He rushes his words in a panicky tone, "My mom just called. They rushed my dad to the hospital." He closes his phone is his hand.

I sit up straight and look him dead in the eyes. I ask, "Is he okay?"

He shoves the phone into his pocket and grazes his hair with his hands. He lets out a big, exasperated sigh as he speaks, "I don't know. I just want to get to the hospital as soon as I can."

I look back at Spencer's pouting face and say, "I gotta go. I'm so sorry." I stay in the same position until I get a response from her.

She says casually, "Yea, that's fine. You gotta do what you gotta do, but not before I do something." She makes me lean back against the counter as she inches close to me. She yells down the counter to the bartender, "Hey! Can I get a shot glass of warm water!"

What is she doing? Why does she need a small glass filled with _warm_ water?

I glance back at the guy who has a puzzled look on his face as he prepares the order. He slides it over to her. She leans in EXTRA close to me and begins to undo my pants in a very sexy manner. No one can tell what she's doing either, other than me and her of course because its very dark in the place. She grabs the shot glass and before I know it, she tosses the water down my pants.

I jump up from my seat, fastening my button to my pants. I raise my voice, "What was that for?"

She says slyly, "Just returning the favor."

I answer her with just a confused face.

She pushes me gently back onto the stool when she leans in close next to my ear. She whispers, "That's how wet you make me."

My eyes bug out and my sex drive takes over all of my actions. I reach into my purse and grab my keys. I toss them over to Ethan while staring into Spencer's beautiful eyes. "Take my car. I'll see you tomorrow."

He asks, "Are you sure?"

I insist, "Yes I'm sure. Now go before you waste more time just standing there." I wave my hand off at him. I see him run out of the bar through the corner of my eye. I gaze at Spencer when I say, "Now where were we?" I stretch my hand out and put it gently on her back to pull her even closer to me.

Let's just say a certain part of both of our bodies are touching each other right now. To tell the truth, I haven't had feelings like this for a girl or gotten this intimate so quick with one in a very long time. It's a nice change.

She wraps her hands around my neck when I feel a vibration on THAT part of my body, but I know it's not me causing it. Spencer lifts off of me and reaches into her pocket. She explains, "I really gotta go now before my brother leaves me here, but don't worry. I won't leave without giving you my number." She gives me a genuine smile.

New number=new girl=possibility of future wife. I like that sound—the sound of wedding bells playing in the background.

She pulls out a pen out of her handbag and writes the number on the nearest napkin. She puts the napkin in front of me and apologizes, "Sorry if it looks like chicken scratch, but it's so damn dark in here. And I'm really sorry I have to leave so soon, but again, it was very nice meeting you." She winks at me and I'm officially swooned.

She waves at me as she walks away.

Damn, I thought I was a player.

I turn around and kind of scoff a little bit. Then it hits me, "Why the hell did I tell Ethan to take my car without me in it?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for such a delay. Finals were this week, meaning little to no time to write, but now they're all done and I have an update :D And this sorta has become a short story to those of you who were wondering. I think there's going to be a total of 4 chapters after I'm completely done, but its just an estimation. And I'm glad you guys liked the "water scene" because I have no idea where in my brain it came from haha**

**I'm gonna stop rambling lol. ****Enjoy! :D **

**Ashley's POV **

_The next morning_

You know that rule "Don't call the girl/guy for a couple days so it doesn't seem like you're desperate" move? Well, I officially just tossed that rule out of my rule book. I'm tired of rules and "How to Date" guidelines. It obviously doesn't help because I'm freaking 25 and not married. It's time to bring in my own rules: Call the person I'm interested the next day (none of these head games anymore), be nice, courteous, and of course, sexy.

It's the early afternoon right now as I hold the napkin in my hand carefully. I'm debating on what time I should call her. I want to call her up now, but it seems a little early to be calling. I gotta think of something to say anyways.

I think about it a few seconds and then bam, I come up with something. I quickly dial the number and wait anxiously as it rings.

It rings a few times and then someone picks it up, "Hello?"

I answer immediately, "Hey is this Spencer?"

She responds confidently, "Yes this is. May I ask who this is?"

I stutter a little in my mind, causing a little delay in my answer. I say, "This is Ashley from um last night at that bar?"

A light bulb evolves on her head as she replies, "Oh yea! How are you?"

A big smile comes to my face. She remembers me! I don't think that's ever happened before because all the girls were piss drunk the night I met them. This is a great start.

I reply joyfully, "I'm great. I wanted to know how your ride home was."

"Oh it was fine. It was a little longer than I expected, but at least I'm home now," she says as she chuckles in between.

I react politely, "Oh really? Where do you live…if you don't mind me asking?"

She explains, "I live over in Great Caldor. It's a small town...maybe you've heard of it."

A light bulb goes over my head now, "Oh yea! I've been in that area a few times. And anyways I know this state like the back of my hand." I laugh.

She asks in an intrigued tone, "Oh really? Maybe you could bring me around some time. I just moved here about a month ago, but I don't really know where anything is."

I say pleasantly, "Yea sure. How about…this Friday?"

There's a slight pause in the conversation. "Yea that sounds good."

My heart is beating incredibly fast. "Okay I'll pick you up around 6:30?"

She replies, "That's good. I'm at 144 Earl Drive."

I quickly grab a piece of paper and a pen out of the drawer. I write down the address and then say, "Okay well I'll see you then."

"See you soon," she says ecstatically.

"Goodbye," I say with a huge grin on my face as I hang up the phone and toss the napkin into the garbage.

I'm so excited right now. I feel like a little kid who's about to go to Disney World. This will definitely be an adventure.

I tap my finger on the counter, trying to figure out what my next move should be.

Aha! Call for reservations Friday.

I get out the phone book for the area and start shuffling through the pages, looking for a decent restaurant. Italian food might be the best choice for right now. Everyone loves some kind of Italian food, right? Eh, I'm calling anyway.

I find the number for the best Italian restaurant in town and start dialing soon. The phone rings just once and then the receptionist picks up, "Hello how may I help you?"

I speak, "Hi, I'd like to make reservations for Friday, for two, around 7:15?"

I hear the humming in the background as she's, probably, scanning the book for availability. A few moments later, she asks, "7:15?"

"Yes, please, if it's available."

The girl says pleasantly into the phone, "Yes it is. We'll see you then."

"Thank you. Goodbye." I hang up the phone and place it onto the counter. I close the phonebook and slide it back into the drawer.

I rip off a small piece of paper from a scrap right next to me. I write down dinner onto the small sheet. I've got dinner down, what else should we do? Maybe if the weather is good, we can go down to the boardwalk. It's so nice at night. Show her around the boardwalk, preferably the view of the ocean. Perfect.

I can't wait until Friday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Friday_

I quickly Google directions right to Spencer's house to make sure I know how to get there, without taking forever. I read off of the computer screen, "Take Route 362 for eight miles then Route…" Oh this is a piece of cake. I've gone past Great Caldor more than I realized…picking up chicks with Ethan.

I turn everything off on my computer and close the screen. I stand up to walk out, but I grab the bouquet of lilies before doing anything…and my keys. I wouldn't get too far without my keys.

I walk out of the house, locking the door behind me and then down the steps. I ponder as I walk to my car. Ethan and I were just over there not even two weeks ago, how did I miss Spencer?

I turn on the car, do a little K-Turn and zoom off and out of the development.

I drive about 45 minutes until I reach the right development. It actually took less time than I expected. I follow the "yellow-brick road" that leads right to her house. I follow the numbers as I drive, "140…142…144."

I park just after the end of the driveway. I put the car in park and flip down the mirror for one last check: hair and make up. I flip it back up, grab the flowers in the back of the car and open the door.

I slowly pace to the front steps in an extremely nervous manner. I haven't been on a real date in God knows how long. I step onto the porch and instantly feel the butterflies swarm in. I ring the doorbell and wait tensely. A few moments later, the blond beauty kindly opens the door. She greets me excitedly, "Hey! Oh my god those are gorgeous." I bite my lip as I hand over the flowers. "You really didn't have to."

I encourage, "Yea I did. I wanted to start the night off right." I smile widely. I'm acting like I've been going out with this chick for years, but is that a bad thing?

She's in awe as she rotates the flowers in her hands a little to get a 360 view of them. She responds to the gift, "Thank you." She holds the door with her elbow when she says, "Come in. I'm gonna put these in water really quick."

I take the door from her elbow, allowing her to walk freely towards the kitchen. I wipe my feet onto the floor mat before I walk through. Nice…check. Courteous…check. Sexy won't be far behind.

I walk into the house and instantly hear whispering coming from the kitchen/dining room area. Maybe it's her brother? I slowly walk down the hall and look to my left to see a whole table full of people: An older couple, a boy around our age and a girl around our age. The boy is probably the brother she was talking about the other night. Is this a family affair? I hope I don't get queasy from the nervousness…

I wave at the crowd and greet, "Hello."

An older man greets me back, "Hello. Who is this, Spencer?"

Spencer turns on the water to fill the vase of flowers and speaks, "This is Ashley. The one I told you about before. We're going out for a little."

He says in shock, "This is Ashley? The Ashley that I've been hearing about all week?"

All week? I'm honored, to say the least. I haven't even told my family about Spencer. I just don't want to jinx anything. That seems to happen when I speak highly of a girl to my family way before the relationship even starts.

Spencer rolls her eyes like a little kid and responds, "Yes, the Ashley you've been hearing about all week."

The older woman speaks, "Well, it's an honor to finally meet you."

I can feel my cheeks blushing when the water turns off. I chuckle nervously. "Well, thank you. It's quite an honor to meet you all." Spencer puts the vase on the top of the counter.

Spencer is a little frightened by the conversation; I can see it in her facial expressions. She interrupts, "We'll be going now." Spencer guides my body to the front door.

The same older man shouts from the kitchen, "Make sure you treat Ashley like royalty! She's a nice girl!" This family is priceless. I said about three words and they're all praising me. Whatever gets me on Spencer's good side, I guess. And better yet, Spencer has been praising me this whole week. This new way of dating is turning out really well.

Right before getting into the car, Spencer asks, "So where are you taking me?"

We hop into the car and get situated. I say mysteriously, "It's a surprise."

I turn the key for the car to start the engine. Spencer replies, "Oh this should be interesting."

-----------------------------------------------------------

We step out of the car as we both read "Giuseppe's."

We walk into the restaurant; get a good whiff of the freshly-cooked Italian food as I guide Spencer to the host's stand. I say, "Davies for 7:15."

The host puts a smile on and carries a couple menus and guides us to our seats. It's in a nice, secluded area, which could make this whole experience that much sexier. We get comfortable in our seats when the host hands over the menus and says, "The waiter will be with you shortly."

Spencer admires her surroundings, "This place seems very nice."

I agree, "I think so too. I've never been here before, but I wish I had."

I glance down at the menu, especially the prices and she asks worriedly, "So you don't even know if this food is good?"

I utter, "No, but by the looks of the pricing, this place better have good food." I continue to keep my eyes on the menu.

She says, "Well if the food does turn out to be bad, we'll just have to bring it home so that you have to lick every ounce of food off my naked body."

I look up at her, drop my mouth, and just ponder that kind of experience. I murmur, "You think that's a punishment? That's actually a reward. I get to see you naked and please you at the same time. I think that's a win-win for me, dontcha think?"

She ponders, "You know what? You're right. I'll just have to find some other kind of punishment." She chuckles.

Her smile is so cute and her laugh—beyond adorable. I suggest, "How about we skip all this and go straight to where I have to lick food off you?"

She answers quickly, "I actually am hungry and want to eat."

My facial expressions change from excited to disappointed in a matter of seconds.

"But…there's always room for dessert." She winks at me. She looks back down at her menu.

Hmm…how about a little sex on the beach? The drink of course…

20 minutes into the meal

I ask randomly, "So is your family always that inviting of guests or was I just really special?"

She contemplates her thoughts, "Hmm…probably a little bit of both, but considering how this night is going, it's probably because you're really special." She smiles genuinely.

I smile back widely as a response as I dip my head down to eat another bite of my food. I twirl my fork in my spaghetti like a toddler.

I look back up at Spencer who has a little spot of sauce on her face, but doesn't know it. She continues to eat her meal, but I drop my fork. I say softly, "Hey you got a little…" I put my finger to the side of my face, but I'm not specific enough. I slide out of my chair gradually and reach my hand over the table. I caress the side of her face with my finger to make her face clean. I look into her eyes deeply and we connect right there, making my heart beat at a ridiculous rate.

I lean back into my seat, with both of us still staring in each other's eyes. I've never felt a connection so strong before and by the looks of it, neither has Spencer. I scoot my seat in and take my eyes off her for just a second. I'm waiting for her to speak or at least, utter something out of the side of her mouth.

A few seconds go by and then she shows her appreciation, "Thanks." I think she's still kind of shocked about that whole scene. She evidently felt some kind of connection because I can still see it in her eyes. A moment goes by and then she asks, "What do you have planned for after dinner?"

I answer, "I was hoping to bring you down to the boardwalk and show you the amazing view of the ocean."

She's swooned, expressing it through her facial language. She responds, "Ooo that sounds very romantic."

I swipe my shoulder like a conceited person would and joke, "I try."

She hints, "You know what? I'm pretty full; I think I should walk off some of this food." She glances around the restaurant, looking for the waiter.

It takes me a while to process what she meant by that entire act. I start looking every which way for the guy. I utter under my breath, "Check please."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the boardwalk_

We're walking in-sync with each other on the wooden platform slowly. The moon is gleaming off of the ocean water beautifully. The air is as crisp as it can get. The boardwalk is practically isolated right now, which makes room for a lot of potential. And not to mention, I'm with a perfectly beautiful woman to share this memory with.

She says smoothly, "Tell me about yourself."

I answer with the first few things that come to mind, "I was born in New York, but I moved here when I was about six and that's when I met Ethan for the first time…"

She interrupts, "Is that the guy from the bar?"

I look at her and nod my head.

She gets ready to ask another question when all of a sudden, a guy speeding on a bike races right by me, causing me to lose my balance and tumble into someone's arms...

I look up and see Spencer smiling down on me. I use her arms as a lever and get myself back up onto my feet. She jokes and smirks, "Someone seems to be falling for me already."

I make a move by saying, "I think you may be right." I step a little closer to her and we continue to walk at an even slower rate than before. I thank genuinely, "Thanks for catching me by the way."

She laughs and explains, "I wasn't gonna let you fall."

I snicker, "Oh well that's' good." I'm really on top of things tonight because I come up with sneaky move. I explicate, "Well see I'm a little disappointed now." I look at her and all she does is express her confusion with facial gestures. I continue, "I was hoping for something more like this…" I wrap my left hand around her and pull her extra close to me. "…to happen. Dontchya think? "

She wants to kiss me so bad, but instead she suggests, "I think we should head back to my place…for some coffee or something….get to know the family and show you around the house…possibly the hot tub."

I nod my head, "Hmm…sounds like a good plan." I release her from my arms. "Lead the way."

She begins walking towards my parked car and then turns around to give me a sly smirk.

Courteous. Nice. Sexy. Check 'em all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for the reviews :D they're very well appreciated**

**Here's part 3 **

_20 minutes later _

I pull up in front of Spencer's house and turn off the car. She opens the car door a crack, but I grab her arm gently before she goes any farther. I ask nervously, "Is there anything I should know before going back in there?"

Spencer ponders a second then answers simply, "No, you'll be fine."

I admit as I utter, "I just don't want to embarrass you."

She scoffs, "Don't worry. That job has already been taken…by my family." She laughs as she gets out of the car. I open my door and get out; shutting the door once it's clear. I'm more nervous to "re-meet" her family again, considering its post-date. But for Spencer's sake, I'm going to be as calm as I can be.

I walk around my car to meet up with Spencer. We walk up the driveway with me slightly ahead of Spencer. I suddenly feel a hand cuddle into mine. I turn to look at Spencer and give her a big, reassuring smile. She guides me to the front door, opening the passageway effortlessly. She makes a big announcement once she steps foot in the house, "Guys, we're home!"

The older man's voice speaks back, "It's about time." I can't help but chuckle at the cuteness of this family and how they act with each other.

I release her hand from mine to shut the door behind me. I walk towards Spencer, anxious to start the rest of the night with her. I stand to the right of her as we stand in the opening to the kitchen. Her mom asks, "How was everything?"

I look at Spencer, waiting for an answer. Depending on what comes out of her mouth, there might be another date rather soon. She looks at me at the same time, probably waiting for an answer as well. She smiles at me and responds, "It was good." She winks at me right before turning her head to look at her parents.

Her mom holds her mug with both hands and points out, "That's nice. We just put up a fresh pot of coffee if you guys would like some."

Spencer looks at me as she slowly walks towards the cabinet to grab a mug, "Would you like some?"

I say quietly, "Yes, please."

She grabs two mugs to prepare both cups of coffee. Her dad suggests politely, "Come and sit down. I want to hear about 'the Amazing Ashley'."

I joke as I start walking towards the table where just the parents are seated, "Has Spencer been talking about me behind my back? Shame on you, Spencer." I grasp the top of the chair, but before I sit down, I look back at Spencer who is a little surprised at my comment, and give her a good wink back. She scoffs and continues to pour the coffee. Like a well-mannered lady would, I take my seat and cross my legs to get comfortable.

As Spencer walks over with the coffees, she asks, "Where are Glen and Kyla?"

The lady answers, "I think they're upstairs."

Spencer jokes, "Oo la la." She places my cup in front of me.

The dad interrupts, "I feel like such an idiot. I never introduced myself." He continues after a few seconds, "You can call me Arthur and this is my wife, Paula."

I admit, "Well, it does make it easier now, but I guess after a while, I could've just called you Mom and Dad." I glance at Spencer and realize that I should clarify myself. "I mean because you guys seem so caring and outgoing and just all around fun that I could get along with you very well." I look back at her, but it didn't work. "I should just shut up now." I put my coffee cup to my mouth and take a big gulp.

Arthur speaks first, "I understand what you mean, but anything can happen, right?"

I utter, "Cheers to that." I break the tension, "No, but we're not even done with the first date so marriage shouldn't even be a conversation topic."

Spencer asks seriously, "Do you not want to get married?"

I explain, "No, I want to get married just when I find the right person you know?"

She agrees, "I feel the same way."

Paula chimes in, "It's good you guys are on the same page."

"Sorry to change the subject, but how old did you say you were?" Arthur looks directly at me.

I speak clearly, "I'm 25."

He analyzes, "Hmm same as Spencer. Do you have a job?"

Spencer blurts, "Dad, stop being so nosy."

I assure as I look at her, "It's alright. I've got noting to hide." I put my focus back to Arthur to answer, "I actually work at the home decorating store in town as an assistant manager, for now."

He questions, "Any ideas on what you want to be in the future?"

I answer confidently, "I definitely aspire to be an interior designer. I want to start my own business eventually, but just don't have the means right now."

He displays a positive attitude, "That's good. Set goals. Achieve them. Live happily."

I compliment, "Very well said Mr.…?"

He takes a sip of his coffee then answers, "Carlin, but you can call me Arthur. Makes me sound old if you call me Mr. Carlin, dontchya think, honey?" He looks over at Paula.

She nods her head adequately and says in an exhausted tone, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Arthur asks, "Are you okay honey?"

She stands up from her chair and nods slowly, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just been a long day and I'm worn out." She walks over to the sink to drop her coffee in it.

He suggests after taking a quick gulp of his coffee, "I think I'm going to head upstairs too. Goodnight guys." He rushes to put his cup in the sink and run upstairs.

"Goodnight," Spencer and I say at the same time. Spencer listens intently for clearance of her parents. She jumps on the opportunity, "Wanna hit the hot tub?"

I confess, "I don't have a bathing suit though."

She grabs my hand to lead me upstairs, "I'll lend you one."

**Five minutes later… **

I'm standing in the bathroom, staring at this bikini that is just covering the right spots and nothing more. And of course, I know Spencer gave me this thing because it must be a joke to her to see me almost naked when her parents could have perfect vision. I can't walk out of this bathroom wearing this. It's barely dental floss!

But I have to.

Why did she have to go and give me the sexiest bikini she has?

I yell from her bathroom, "Hey Spencer!"

"Yea!"

I swing open the door while speaking in the process, "Do you have anything else I could—" I look down and see a trail of clothes leading to her bedroom door, but I don't see her. I look back into the bathroom for a towel, anywhere, lying around. I reach over to my left to grab the bright green covering to wrap it around my body. I hear a door close in the distance. Why must she do this to me?

I maneuver my way through the house, by trial and error, figuring out where the damn hot tub is. The hard work is well worth it though. Spencer is sitting in her cute little way that actually looks like she's a pimp, waiting for her women to come. It's kind of amusing if I think about it.

She gives me a quite pleasant smirk and asks sarcastically, "What took you so long? Did you die along the way?"

I answer back in a smart alack way, "Maybe if you didn't ditch me upstairs."

She runs her left hand across the water, "Oh stop complaining and by the way, why are you wearing a towel when you haven't even gotten wet?"

I blurt out, disclosing my somewhat anger about what she did to me, "Because of this skimpy thing you gave me as a bathing suit. Do your parents know you own this thing?" I laugh after I finish my sentence.

"Uh yes they do and I told you I would punish you," she winks as she finishes speaking.

I gasp loudly, but in a joking manner.

She insists, "Oh please just get in here so I can show you my surprise."

I ask anxiously, "What kind of surprise?"

She looks down at both of her shoulders and rubs across the area where bikini straps would lie. She looks back up at me and by her facial expressions; she's indicating she doesn't have anything—at all—on.

I throw the towel down on the floor and immediately climb into the hot tub.

**Later that night… **

That was the most passionate, erotic and, meaningful sex I've ever had. Spencer and I more that felt that connection that two people have when they do the dirty. There are no words to describe it because I don't think they've made a word to describe how I feel right now. The closest word could be "magical."

Spencer and I are getting dressed back into clothes. She's putting on booty shorts and a tank while I have to get all my clothes back on, even though I'd rather have an outfit on like hers and then lay in bed with her the rest of the night, but work is my interference.

After the both of us are ready, Spencer walks me to the front door to say goodbye. With the door open wide and I, standing on the porch step, I say, "Well, it's been a fun night. Have a good night and I'll call you tomorrow."

I start to walk off the steps, but Spencer raises her voice, "Hey, you forgot something." I turn around to look at her in confusion. She fills in the void, "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

I smile and walk back up and on the steps to place a nice, solid kiss on her lips, leaving her utterly satisfied. I turn back with my feet shuffling on all the surfaces I touch. I climb into my car, driving away with the biggest smile on my face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Saturday **

Because Spencer is going trough Medical school, it's hard to see her on a daily basis so we decided we would see each other on the weekends until school is over for the year. This weekend, it's my house and we're having a little barbeque as a little family-get-together. Spencer gets meet the family and vice versa. And then of course, afterwards, the night will be filled with hot and heavy sex taken place in my bedroom while everyone is fast asleep.

It's about a couple hours into this little party and we're just about ready to begin eating. Spencer takes a seat to the right of me as everyone else chooses their seats wisely. Just a few moments into the meal, Spencer's phone goes off. She digs into her pocket quickly and apologizes embarrassingly, "I'm sorry about that." She excuses herself out of the area and inside.

Dad takes advantage of this time without Spencer, "You better hold on tight to this girl."

Ethan chimes in, "Yea don't go breaking her heart like all the other's. She's perfect."

Aiden speaks his input, "You two click so well and look really cute together. Don't let her go."

I plead my case, "I won't guys, I promise. Not this time, at least. I want to keep her here as long as possible."

Everyone gives their own form of "yea, right" looks because no one believes me. I bet they're all thinking, "Same old stuff, different day. Ashley is going to break that poor girl's heart."

Everyone turns silent as Spencer walks back out, distraught and a little shaky. She utters, "My mom has just been rushed to the hospital. She had a heart attack."

Everyone gasps or makes some sort of sound the express their worry. I drop whatever is in my hands and demand, "I'll drive you to the hospital." I swiftly get out of my chair and race to my car.

**30 minutes later… **

I pace around the waiting area, waiting for one of the Carlin's to walk out and give me some sort of news, even if it's bad. This wait is killing me. I mean, this is unbelievable—Ethan's dad was rushed to the hospital less than a couple weeks ago and now Spencer's mom. Two people I care about deeply and would be crushed if anything happened to either of them. Well, if Ethan's dad weren't so wild, I guess you could say, he wouldn't have been sent to the hospital. He thought he swallowed a quarter so he panicked and called 9-1-1. I love the guy, but he's gotta watch where he puts his money.

Spencer steps out into the area, distracting me from my internal monologue. I walk up to her and grasp her in my arms for a few moments. I let her free and she explains, "She had a minor heartache and she'll be okay, but they just want to keep her overnight to monitor her."

I sigh out, "What a relief. Where's your dad?"

Not a second later, he walks out into the area. I rush my words as he walks towards Spencer and I, "Hey Arthur. Is there anything you'd like me to get or do? If there's anything you need at all…"

He assures, "I'm fine. You don't need to do anything. I just have to go make a phone call to see if I can get a hold of Glen."

She and I nod our heads as he races to the nearest payphone.

I offer Spencer, "Is there anything you'd like me to get?"

She answers as she runs her hands through her hair, "No, I'm good." A few seconds go by, and then she continues, "Thank you for being here with me."

I say honestly, "I wasn't going to ditch you here. I'm gonna support you with anything you go through. And on top of that, I care about your mom, because she very much cares about you."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this."

"I think I have an idea, just promise me next weekend is at my house again because I was really in the mood for a good burger from the grill."

She pleads in a playful manner, "Oh stop it."

I continue to joke, "And that other thing you owe me."

Spencer looks at me with a confused face to ask, "What oth—" She figures out what I'm talking about. "That's going to have to wait until later, babe." She winks and then takes a seat closest to us.

Babe?

You know, tragedies always seem to bring on a lot of love, in various ways, too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 months later**

I'm back in the same damn place—the hospital, except I'm the patient. Wait until you hear how I got myself into this situation.

I'm in my hospital bed and room, bored out of my mind, searching through TV stations. I'm trying to find something good on this thing, but I guess I'm going to stick with _The Price Is Right_. I'm waiting for Spencer to get here so she can badger at me for being stupid, as usual. And speak of the devil…

Spencer walks in, flustered and worried beyond belief. She drops her purse on the nearest table and starts asking a series of questions, "Ashley, are you okay? Are you seeing double? Did they give you pain medicine? What happened?"

I let the last few questions slide from my brain because if I were to retain all of those questions, I would have a real problem to deal with. I confess with a smirk on my face like a kid's, "I ran into a car."

Spencer gasps and raises her voice, "You were in a car accident?"

I murmur, "Not exactly." I pause a couple seconds. "I physically ran into a car because I was looking down at my iPod and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and bam, here I am. Knocked unconscious and everything."

She begins her questioning again, "Are you okay? Any internal bleeding or brain damage?"

I exclaim, "Spencer, I'm fine. The doctor put me through so many tests to make sure I'm a-okay, but they want to keep me over night as a safety precaution. So, please, stop worrying."

She grabs my hand gently and lightly caresses it as she explains, "I don't know how to not worry. I love you."

What? Whoa. Step back and replay that.

"I love you."

Yupp she did say it. What am I supposed to do now?

I hold her hand nervously and begin chuckling without quite saying any words. She stares at me blankly and then justifies an answer to her proclamation, "Oh you don't feel the same way…that isn't awkward at all." She releases her hand from mine in a disappointed way. "I'm gonna go…outside for a while." She starts to walk away from me, leaving my hand sort of hanging, literally.

"Spencer, wait. Let me please explain," I muster out that much.

She saddens a little with her tone, "No, you don't need to explain yourself. If you don't feel the same way, then I can't help that, can I?" She turns to begin walking again.

I rush, "It's not like that at all Spence." She stands at the doorway as she listens to me plead my case. "I _do_ care about you. I would do anything for you or anything related to you, but way before I even met you, I went out with a lot of girls." Spencer folds her arms and gives me the "shut up, I don't want to hear it" look. "All of those girls…I said, 'I love you' to, but I never meant it. I thought I did at the time, but now I know I never had those kinds of feelings like I do with you. And that's where I think I went wrong. I unknowingly lied to those girls about my feelings, which only made them hurt worse when I realized they weren't for me." I continue seconds later, "I know that I love you, but I want to be positive that I'm _in love_ with you before I say it. I don't want to hurt you." She lets her arms down slowly, "Please tell me that something in that whole speech made some sense." I laugh nervously.

She assures, "Yea, it does. I just don't want you to feel obligated to say things you don't feel. I wave my hand for her to come closer to me. As she stands right next to the bed, I pat it, inviting her to lie down next to me. She whispers, "We're going to get caught."

I comfort, "Your mom will cover for us." She waits a few moments and then ultimately decides to climb in the bed next to me. We snuggle close to each other due to the little amount of space there is on this thing. I slowly close my eyes and once I do, I confess, "Not the most romantic place to say it, but I love you."

Spencer kisses my cheek and says, "I love you too." A few seconds go by, then Spencer plays around, "I thought 'I love you' was supposed to come before we got in bed together."

I laugh hysterically because I never thought I would hear something like that from her mouth. I calm down after a moment to utter, "We're just special."

She gets up and out of the bed with a huge smile displayed on her face. "Yea, but not special enough to not get caught lying in a hospital bed together. I'm going to go get some coffee. Would you like anything?"

I look out the door as I ask, "I don't know what I'm allowed to have. They've got me on such a short leash around here."

She grabs her purse and snickers out, "I'll sneak you something." She starts walking out of the room.

"Alright, sounds good."

Spencer completely exists the room and I state the obvious, to myself, "Of course you love her, Ashley."

**What'd you guys think? **


	4. Chapter 4a

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) **

**Here's Part 4.1**

_2 months later _

These past five months with Spencer have been the most incredible experience of my twenty-five years of living. She's the one for me, hands down. She is my better half that I was missing for so long. The only thing I regret is that I didn't meet her earlier in my life.

Well that and all those others girls, which were a complete waste of time because they stalled me from getting to Spencer earlier. Is that even possible? Eh, maybe, maybe not. I can't worry about it. I just have to plan the proposal now…

Since Spencer is on break from school for a little, it makes it a little easier for her and I to go out or stay in and do something together. Last night we had a little sleep over. Wink, wink. Now, we are sitting at my kitchen table with a couple plates of food, in a quiet surrounding.

I look up from studying the newspaper and thinking deeply for a while to beam at Spencer's eyes peacefully. She cuts a piece of waffle with her fork, too big for her mouth, and stuffs it in there like she's in a rush. She says something in excitement while looking in the paper closely, but I can't make out a single word that she's saying.

I joke, "Was that in English?"

She chuckles and chews her food quickly to speak again, this time in a clear way, "The Mets beat the Yankees!"

I react enthusiastically, "Really?"

Spencer scoffs, "No, what are you kidding?" She starts laughing to herself for playing a joke on me.

I respond back with a bit of an attitude, "I know they stink, but you shouldn't be giving me false hope like that, young lady."

She continues, snickering, "Too easy."

Spence is so adorable when she plays little pranks like that on me. I glare down at the newspaper page that I had previously put down on the table and skimmed over the area for politics. I quickly fold the paper up and toss it to the side. "So this weekend…got any plans?"

She drinks a sip of her coffee and then answers promptly after, "I don't know. My girlfriend hasn't told me her work schedule yet."

"She's off this whole weekend, even Friday."

Spencer gasps and stares at me dumfounded, "How did that happen?"

I say wisely, "I've got connections. So I was thinking we should take advantage of it. Friday: us out to dinner. Saturday: a family party, which means both families come over. Sunday: I take you to the fair."

She analyzes my well-thought out plan, but tries to alter them, "How about this? Friday: sleep over. Saturday: sleep over and fair. Sunday: brunch with the family."

I do the same as her, but I alter it in a completely different way, "Friday: Triple date with Aiden and Madison and Glen and Kyla. Saturday: family brunch and then late night movie. Sunday: single date with you and me. How about that?"

After a few moments, she nods her head slowly. Spence looks at me, determined to get whatever she has planned, her way, "How about we take advantage of this solitude by me, screwing you on the counter tops, in the shower, hell, even on the floor? Because it seems to me we get very good ideas when we have sex, in the most pleasurable ways."

I look at her intimately and answer honestly, "That's why I love you. You know exactly what I want, when I want it, without me even saying a word."

"Oh, I know, I'm good."

I wait a few seconds for her to make a move, but she doesn't move a muscle. "So are you going to pleasure me or do I have to do it myself?"

Scooting out of her chair, she gets closer to me with her sex drive fully intact.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Saturday night_

**Spencer's POV**

After our long and erotic evening with each other the other night, Ashley and I decided to go to the fair Friday night, have a family get-together Saturday night and then a night out on the town Sunday night.

We also decided to throw the gala event at Ashley's house so no pressure was put on my family or me. I love how sweet and considerate she can be. A huge grin appears on my face after thinking about her…that always seems to happen.

Snapping back into reality, I wipe the smile off me along with some water that leaked from the side of my mouth. I look at all the people, realizing how well they all click with each other. It's surreal, actually. It's good to know everyone feels comfortable with one another, just in case a proposal comes in the future, not necessarily the nearby future.

There are a lot of people here, too, for everyone to be getting along so amazingly. Starting with my left, there is: Ashley, Raife, Aiden, Madison, Kyla, Glen, Christine, Mom, Dad, and then me. We're missing one person, Ethan, but he'll be here any minute. He couldn't make it to dinner due to last-minute complications at work, but we're expecting him for dessert and whatnot. I'm not worried about him not getting along with the families because he fits in with everyone with his outgoing personality.

I feel a hand slide gently over my thigh. I then gaze into Ashley's perfectly-aligned dark brown eyes and immediately feel comfort. This is my reality and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Raife speaks loud and clear, "How about some coffee and dessert?"

_Ten minutes later_

I excuse myself from the kitchen where all of the women are cleaning dinner up from the table to use the bathroom. Right before I enter the little room, I hear Ethan's entrance by the sounds of all the boys welcoming him. I use the bathroom appropriately and powder myself up a bit as well. I slowly walk out towards the foyer to wrap around to greet Ethan, but I hear them whispering as I get closer.

I pace even slower towards to hear what they're saying before I enter the area. "How's everything going with them?" Ethan whispers.

Raife answers back quietly, "It seems to be going really well right now, but you never know Ashley."

Aiden chimes in, "But this is usually how it goes. Ashley makes everything seem picture perfect then she takes a girl out to dinner…"

Ethan finishes, "To a romantic setting, most likely where they had their first date, and pretty much deceives the girl into thinking Ashley's going to propose, but she really breaks up with her. Same old story, different day."

Ashley wouldn't do that. Would she?

Aiden sort of threatens, "Ashley better not let Spencer go. She's the best thing for Ashley."

Raife pats his son on the back and assures, "We can't do anything about it, son. Ashley's got to make the decision for herself."

They stop talking for a while, which sort of cues me to very slowly walk back into the kitchen, letting everything settle in from that conversation into my brain. This ultimate confusion is going to bring on tears soon if I don't watch it.

With a distraught face on, I stroll into the kitchen and I instantly catch Ashley's eyes. With a concerned voice, she asks as she drops the pan and towel on the counter, "Are you okay, Spencer?"

I beam into her eyes and suggest, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Apprehensive looks take over her face as she walks towards me and guides me outside, in front of the house. She turns on the porch light, but closes the door behind her. I take a seat on the top step of the porch. She sits to the right of me, keeping some distance between the two of us.

The smell of freshly-cooked barbeque foods on the grill fills the air around us. The weather is also cooler than it has been lately, causing streaks of our breathing to appear. This night turned out to be very surreal, besides the sudden jolt of reality I just got.

She sighs, "What's wrong Spencer?"

I bite my lip, refusing my mouth from speaking the truth, but I eventually stop holding back and let everything out, in an altered form, "I love you, Ashley. I really do." I pause. "When I say it, I meant it."

Her eyes kind of skim back and forth at mine, "Where is all of this coming from?"

I ask, worried for a bad answer, "Do you love me?"

Without hesitation, she answers, "Yes I do. Why?"

I vary my answer, "Because I want to know if these feelings mutual."

"Of course they are. Spencer, how could I not love you?"

I admit, "Exactly, how could I not love you? I'm comfortable being around you. You make me the happiest I've been in a while. You're my support group, my crying shoulder, especially my best friend. I don't want to lose you." I made that sound like the worst statement possible, but I had to get everything out, even if it's not in order.

She looks at me sincerely and responds, "I'm glad, but you know what? You're lucky you're cute because you just confused the hell out of me with all that stuff."

I chuckle, which causes her to follow behind close, "Okay I'll put it in simpler words, "You. Me. Bedroom. 12:00."

She smiles and throws her arms up quickly, "Now see that's so much easier to understand for me. I speak sex better than I speak English."

I stand up and laugh a little, "Oh, believe me, I know."

She stands up a couple seconds after me, "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine."

She puts her left hand on my back soothingly, "I'm glad because just a few more hours and then the real party starts." She winks at me.

I laugh in agreement as we walk towards the door and back into the house.

Why am I having a hard time believing that she really loves me?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next night_

We're in Giuseppe's, which happens to be the place where we had our first date. My heart skipped a couple beats when Ashley told me where we were going, but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt before jumping to conclusions quickly.

Ashley's been exceptionally quiet this whole night, which, not gonna lie, is really creeping me out. I hope she's not being weird because she's going to break up with me. Ashley wouldn't do that, though.

Would she?

Ashley clears her throat and begins to speak in a very monotone and serious voice, "So we've been together, what, about five months? And I've loved every second of it. We've laughed. We've cried. We've had countless numbers of erotic moments, around both of our house. But most importantly, we've both grown to love each other. But I just don't think this is gonna work out."

I know where she's headed with it, even though she hasn't said that exact same words as "I want to break up." I just can't believe it came true and after a night like last night, when she clearly told me she loved me. I should've just left Ashley right after I heard the guys talking about this moment that has officially become my reality.

I quickly close my purse in a hurry as my tear ducts are full and ready to erupt with tears. I raise my voice, "Just stop while you're ahead. I don't want to hear the rest of it. I just can't believe you would do such a thing like this." Ashley gives the most perplexed expression I've ever seen. "And what hurts the most is that I really thought you loved me. When I said it for the first time, I meant it, with all my heart. I should've known you'd do something like. I guess I just thought you were different. I thought you were going to be the one who changed everything in my life, for the better, but I guess I was wrong." I scoff my voice, "I was really wrong." I shake my head and then look back up at Ashley, "I wish you the best, Ashley. Goodbye."

I walk away with tears streaming down my face, but for some reason, I feel like I have a clear head on my shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I say out loud after Spencer is clear from my sight, "What just happened? What did I do wrong?"

I take the engagement ring I picked out earlier in the week that I was going to propose to Spencer with, if she hadn't interrupted.

Why can't anything go as planned?

**I promise that's not the ending. I'll probably get the rest up later tonight, early tomorrow at the latest :) **


	5. Chapter 4b

**fAshley's POV **

I take the detour route back to my place, stuttering with each step. Putting off going back in my house, I plant my butt on the first step of my porch. I place my feet on the step just beneath the one I'm on, allowing my knees to be closer to my face. Covering my face, I lay my hands there, rubbing my face hard.

I stop the pressure and let a sigh run out of my mouth. What did I do wrong? I was there for her every obstacle and hurdle she had to go through. I cared for her like no other before. Hell, I even treated her like royalty because I honestly thought she deserved it.

Everything just hits me, like a train running full speed that's on a mission. I begin crying my whole heart, without making the sounds that go along with it. I'd rather not have a big crowd around me when I'm like this. I put my head into my knees and let everything wash out of my system.

I hear the door creak open in the background and I sniffle all I can right then and there. Without turning around, I know it's Dad's footsteps. I'm not too pleased about that, but honestly, I kind of want a little bit of company right now.

He sits next to me without peeping a word. He takes out something from his pocket and asks as he puts it close to my face, "Gum?"

I pick my head up to examine the gum quickly, but reject it, "No thanks." I wipe my tears away from my eyes and cheeks and sniffle once more. I put my head back into my knees.

He takes out a piece of gum for himself and begins chewing it. He sits there contently for a few moments, I guess, to wait for something to come out of my mouth, but I don't want to say anything right now. I don't know when I want to say something. He hits it right on the stop, "She broke up with you, didn't she?"

"Yup."

He throws another one at me, "Why?"

I answer honestly as I pick up my head, "I don't know. She kept going on about how I didn't love her and how I wasn't what she expected me to be."

"Well did you love her?"

I answer whole-heartedly, "Yes, without a doubt."

"Then why did you let her break up with you?"

He stumps me with that one. I respond, "I don't know, but I was going to propose to her tonight, but she beat me to the punch and broke up with me first. I was speechless. I didn't know what to do." I pause to change the subject, "Did you say something to her for her to just snap like that?"

He defends himself, "No, why would I do that?"

I try to clarify, "So you never said anything about my past or how I had a record of breaking numerous girls' hearts?" He gasps and puts his hand on his mouth. I can tell he did something he shouldn't have. I raise my voice, "Dad, what did you do now?"

Dad tries to defend himself, "I swear Ashley, we didn't do it to hurt you or Spencer."

I yell, "Just spit it out!"

He explains, "This might be the reason, but I'm not exactly sure. Well, the guys and I were standing in front of the doorway when Ethan came in and we started talking about you two, and, well, we got into detail about your past…"

I ask angrily, "What part of my past?"

He sighs and whispers, trying to not say it, "Your routine of bringing girls out and breaking up with them, acting like you're going to propose…."

I shout, "Why would you do such a stupid thing like that! Just once, I wanted everyone to believe me. Believe that I wasn't going to do anything wrong to Spencer and I didn't. Then you had to go and say that in front of her?!"

He makes an excuse, "I didn't know she was there, Ashley!"

"It doesn't matter! I'm still in this mess right now that I have to dig myself out of. You know Dad; just keep your mouth shut for once, please?"

I stand up quickly and storm to my car. I race to Spencer's house in record time and immediately race to her front door to bang on her door. It's only 8 o'clock, but I still feel like an idiot, standing outside, banging on my ex's door. "Spencer!"

Spencer swings open the door, raising her voice in the process, "Ashley, what are you doing here?"

I take out the ring from my pants, "I'm here to apologize and clear things up." I bend down on my knee and ask, "Will you marry me?"

"No," Spencer says rudely. "We're done. There's no second chance with this. You already had your chance."

I explain in detail, "No see, there was a huge misunderstanding. I wasn't going to break up with you tonight."

She poses at the doorway with her arms crossed and a permanent smirk on her face. She replies, "Oh please. Don't give me that crap. Just like all the other girls, you took me out to a romantic dinner to break my heart. That's really sick Ashley."

She starts closing the door on me. I stick my hand out, stopping the door from going any farther. I speak in a hurry, "You're right. It was very sick, vulgar, cruel, even absurd to do that to all those girls. But I never wanted to treat you like I did those girls. I wanted to treat you with respect, with love. Yes, I admit, I shouldn't have done that to all those girls, but I was a different person back then. Spencer, you're the best thing that's happened to me and you've made me who I am today, who is very much different from the old Ashley."

She ponders and ponders at my long, drawn out speech. She asks quietly, "So tonight was really supposed to be based on a proposal?"

I say exasperatedly, "Yes, so please just answer my question before my knee breaks on me. Will you marry?"

She smacks her forehead lightly, "I feel like such an idiot now. I should've just let you finish talking or whatever you were doing."

I stand up and say anxiously, "Then you're my idiot. Will you just say yes already and take the damn ring so that we can continue our night with romantic sex, as usual?"

She waves her finger at me, "Oh no. I'm definitely not letting you off that easily. You're going to have to earn bedtime with me tonight because you've been a naughty girl."

She makes me drool unbelievably when she talks to me like that. I rush, "Fine, whatever you wish. Take the ring so I can begin my punishment already."

She takes the box from my hand and puts the ring on the correct finger. She compliments the object, "Very pretty. Now strip and run around the block a couple times."

I cough, "What?"

Spencer says slyly, "You heard me. This is part of your punishment."

I state the obvious, "Its 8 o'clock at night and its freezing!"

She examines the ring as she states seriously, "That's fine. Then I'm going to get the bed all to myself tonight."

I scan quickly the pros and cons of going through the torture or not…

The torture ends up being worth it, sadly.

Damn it.


End file.
